EndFuture
by Link no Sou
Summary: Muchas lineas de tiempo han pasado, en todas el final ha sido el mismo. ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a continuar con esto una vez más? Es como un ciclo sin fin. 10051 AU?


Estar fuera y observar el cielo es algo que la gente suele hacer para relajarse cuando no sabe que hacer o cuando simplemente desea estar un rato a solas, también sirve para meditar un poco acerca de ti mismo o simplemente observar la magnificencia del mundo en el que habitas para después recordar que no ese mundo no es más que una milésima, no, una millonésima parte de lo que es el universo entero.

Para la mayoría de las personas eso podría ser deprimente, caer en cuenta que no son realmente nada de importancia para el universo o para el planeta mismo donde viven.

Para ti no lo es.

Mientras cierras los ojos ante el cielo estrellado y esperas que el Sol comience a mostrar los primeros rayos de luz, te preguntas que es lo que ocurrirá en cuanto se presente el momento, algo que ocurrirá en cuanto esa persona aparezca frente a ti, ¿Qué va a ocurrir esta vez?

Aún recuerdas como empezó todo, aquella vez donde se toparon por primera vez, había sido un pequeño error pero el hecho es que se habían encontrado…por esa vez, nada ocurrió.

La segunda vez en donde los cambios comenzaron, donde todo comenzó a derrumbarse y algo nuevo comenzaba a ser creado…y también donde, al parecer, uno de los dos comenzó a tener sentimientos respecto al otro.

Han sido cientos de líneas temporales ya, y cada momento nacen nuevas. En cada una el destino siempre será el mismo…pero siempre habrá algo diferente…

En un principio era un profundo afecto de uno hacia el otro, conforme las líneas incrementaban y ambos se volvían más cercanos el afecto iba creciendo y así mismo el destino que les deparaba iba a empeorando.

¿Qué es lo más triste? Quizás que al final el destino es el mismo, pero siempre es solo un lado de esa relación el cual sufre lo peor y recae sobre él el peso de las decisiones.

Eso nunca pudo ser más cruel…en especial porque el otro lado se ha acostumbrado a verle sufrir siempre, y por ello cada vez desea menos aquel destino pero de igual forma…no importa que hagan ninguno de los dos, el destino siempre será el mismo, siempre será igual y siempre tendrá que ver su otra mitad termina rompiéndose poco a poco.

Y entonces te das cuenta de que el sol está saliendo, volteas el rostro y sonríes, es la última vez que tendrás que enfrentar este destino al parecer…

* * *

><p>Byakuran observa con tranquilidad como aquel que se enarga de liderar la resistencia en su contra le apunta con un arma.<p>

-Así que, ¿Esta es tu decisión Sho-chan?-

-Deja de llamarme así, no somos amigos siquiera.-

-Quizás no aquí, quizás no ahora pero, créeme, tú me amas Sho-chan.-

-¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¿Cómo puedo amar a quien ha destruido prácticamente todo?-

Byakuran sonríe mientras cierra los ojos y se recarga en la palma de su mano. En efecto, él ya había muerto en muchos mundos ya…ya había perdido a Shoichi en cada uno de ellos pero ninguno dolía como este donde Shoichi no le amaba.

¿Por qué?

Simplemente porque este era el mundo donde todo había empezado, donde él había visto al Shoichi del pasado llegar, donde había chocado con él…donde, tras un tiempo, simplemente comenzó a recibir todas y cada una de las memorias de los demás cada cierto tiempo…acostumbrándose a la larga.

Si, también destruyo el mundo…lo destruyo solo para poder desaparecer y dejar de observar sus demás vidas que lo estaban volviendo simplemente loco…pero, poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que ese chico pelirrojo era algo más que la fuente de sus poderes.

Poco a poco a través de sus demás vivencias se dio cuenta, de que ese chico estaba hecho para él, y como ellos cada vez terminaban más y más apegados al grado de que Shoichi llegaba a ser capaz de morir por él.

Eso, sin embargo, no cambiaba el destino de que nunca estarían juntos para siempre, era simplemente inevitable puesto que Shoichi siempre terminaba en el bando contrario tratando de evitar que Byakuran lograra sus metas.

Y él se había enamorado de un chico al que vagamente había visto algunas veces en esa línea de tiempo, un chico que estaba frente a él, viéndolo con odio y dispuesto a terminar todo, vaya…Shoichi podía ser realmente muy cruel si se lo proponía pero, eso no le restaba lindura…realmente.

-¿Vas a dispararle al hombre que amas?-

-No te amo.-

-Lo haces.- Extendió una mano y vio como el cuerpo del otro temblaba levemente. –No te he tocado siquiera y ya estas temblando, eres demasiado lindo Sho-chan.-

-¡Que dejes de llamarme de esa forma!- Grito apretando más fuerte el arma. –Yo ni siquiera he hablado contigo fuera de esta vez.-

Byakuran estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su cabeza volvía a doler, trato de esconderlo lo mejor que pudo, el silencio reinó durante unos segundos…y entonces se comenzaron a escuchar unos leves sollozos. Al alzar la mirada, lo observó, el chico frente a él ahora parecía tan confundido y asustado.

-¿Sho-chan?-

-… ¿Qué demonios hiciste?-

Byakuran entonces trato de ver en sus nuevas memorias, al parecer…había muerto de nuevo y esta vez con consecuencias más grandes, sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba, sus alas se expandían al tiempo que se acercaba al otro, alguien había hecho algo indebido pero…a su vez le agradecía por ello…ahora su pequeño Shoichi parecía saber que lo que él decía no era mentira.

-Yo no he hecho nada…-

-… ¿Entonces…por qué?-

-Alguien ha jugado con el tiempo, al parecer.-

-…Te odio.-

-Te amo.-

Lo observo temblar, Byakuran sonrió, sabía que era correspondido…bien, eso bastaba, eso era más que suficiente para él en ese momento, solo se acerco más y abrazo al pequeño pelirrojo frente a él, el chico continuaba temblando.

-…B-Byakuran…-

-¿Cuál es tu elección Sho-chan?-

-…No voy a cambiar mi decisión.-

-¿No te importa cargar con la culpa de haber matado a quien amas?-

-¿Acaso tratas de convencerme de no hacerlo? Esto no cambia anda…-

-Simplemente quiero escuchar una cosa.-

Con cuidado, tomo la mano de Shoichi que sostenía el arma y la dirigió a donde tendría que dispara el otro para poder matarlo. El pelirrojo dudaba, Byakuran se acerco a su oído.

-Te amo, Sho-chan.-

Y en efecto, lo siguiente que se escucho, solo fue un disparo, lo último que observo fue la misma escena de tantas otras líneas de tiempo…unos ojos verdes llenos de dolor y lagrimas cayendo por las mejillas de aquel chico que, sin siquiera conocerlo, era lo más importante para él.

* * *

><p>Voltear a ver el cielo estrellado de noche solo hace que te des cuenta de que tan pequeño e insignificante eres para el mundo. Te detienes a pensarlo muchas veces…la mayor parte del tiempo terminas deprimido, pero esta vez volteas al frente y ves a un chico acercarse lentamente.<p>

Sonríes levemente mientras continúas recostado en el pasto, vuelves a cerrar los ojos y de un momento a otro, sientes como toman tu mano fuertemente, después, una mirada.

-Viniste…-

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-

-Tú sabes la respuesta.-

Volteas a ver a la persona a tu lado y te percatas de que sonríe también, después se recuesta de la misma forma que tu y observa el cielo.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan pequeño que…incluso piensas que no eres nadie importante en el mundo?-

-Justo ahora.-

-¿Y que haces cuando eso ocurre?-

Sonríes.

-Trato de recordar algo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que yo tengo mi pequeño mundo.-

Observas a la otra persona reír mientras a lo lejos observas como el Sol empieza a salir.

-Así que, de nuevo es el final… ¿No?-

-Esta vez es un poco diferente.-

-Hey…-

Volteas a verlo y de la nada recibes un beso, sonríes mientras lo respondes y entrelazas la mano con esa persona.

-¿Y eso?-

-Te amo.-

-Yo también, Byakuran-san.-

A lo lejos lo escuchas, el fin del mundo, escuchas a la gente gritar y solo te acurrucas en los brazos de la persona que más amas, ya estas harto de perderlo siempre…desde que Uni se encargo de brindarte tus recuerdos no paraste hasta poder ver cada línea de tiempo en la que habías estado.

Y realmente…

Estas cansado de sufrir.

Por una vez solo deseaste poder estar a su lado hasta el final, y así lo estas, simplemente escuchando como el mundo se acaba pero, sinceramente ha dejado de importarte, tú no eres ni un héroe ni un salvador, tampoco buscas redención por tus pecados…ya lo has hecho suficiente, por ahora, solamente esperaras a que todo termine.

-¿No te arrepientes ni un poco?-

-No.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mi mundo está completo y sin daños.-

Escuchas de nuevo una risa, sonríes más ampliamente, sientes algo cubrirte, son sus alas seguramente…y te preguntas, ¿Después de esto que vendrá?

Quizás eso es lo divertido.

Porque por fin hay un nuevo futuro, para los dos.

* * *

><p>Otro one-shot.<br>Hoy me dio la vena de escritora así que esto nacio de la nada para traerles un poco de Happy Ending a las fans del 10051, pero claro, un final feliz para estos dos no siempre tiene por qué ser un final feliz para todo el mundo, son varios factores los que estan en juego y más teniendo en cuenta la infinidad de lineas de tiempo que pueden ser afectadas al mismo tiempo y cosas así.

Es raro, pero me dijeron que estaba bonito así que eso me basta para darle una oportunidad y publicar aquí, así que, aquí tienen, sean felices.


End file.
